Tuvalu,Tuvalu
by Vnika
Summary: John Watson es un reportero de guerra, nada dado a otro tipo de entorno de trabajo. Por lo que, el que lo envíen a una isla en medio del Pacífico a documentar, para un reportaje medioambiental, le resulta como poco tedioso. ¿Encontrará algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo y su mente? AU. Johnlock. Este fanfic participa en el reto2 del Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "El sabueso de Baskerville".

 **Advertencias:** AU. John reportero. Sherlock naturalista. Johnlock.

 **Betas:** **Smileinlove** y **Ertal77**. Muchísimas gracias a ambas por su tiempo y sus aportaciones. Fueron maravillosas (*.*)

 **oOo**

 **Tuvalu, Tuvalu...**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **1.**

John despertó sobresaltado atinando únicamente a sujetarse con fuerza a los laterales de su asiento, como si eso fuera a conseguir salvar su vida en caso de que aquel avión se estrellara. Bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar avión. Llevaba aproximadamente treinta y tres horas de viaje. Treinta y cuatro si contaba desde que se despidiera de su pequeño apartamento en el centro de Londres, tomara un taxi y acudiera con resignación al Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow.

Odió cada uno de los días que duró la preparación de aquel viaje, odió presentarse en la revista con aquella sonrisa falsa, intentando no mostrar que en realidad lo último que le apetecía hacer era perderse en una isla olvidada del Pacífico. Se suponía que él era un reportero de campo, uno que se había encargado de documentar la situación de los refugiados en los últimos conflictos de guerra, llegando incluso a recibir el impacto de una bala perdida en el hombro derecho. Era incluso el mejor pagado de toda la redacción, pero a él no le importaba el dinero. Era de locos, pero le gustaba exactamente aquello que hacía, documentar al límite, en medio de situaciones donde otros darían media vuelta y huirían.

Por eso no entendía que lo hubieran elegido a él para realizar aquel reportaje, uno que pretendía concienciar a todo el planeta de la realidad de la amenaza del calentamiento global. Era algo importante sí, no dudaba de ello, pero no era algo para John Watson, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Tuvalu no era más que un conjunto de islas perdidas en el Pacífico, y el único peligro que John iba a encontrar allí era el de que aquellas tierras, con el tiempo, iban a ser engullidas por el agua debido al aumento del nivel del mar.

Las turbulencias cesaron de repente. Apenas iban cinco personas en esa avioneta, pero agradeció ver que no era el único con cara de espantado. Había viajado en un gran Boeing-747 hasta Sydney, con mejores comodidades de lo esperado. Le habían servido comida, cena y refrigerios varios, había dormido e incluso visto una película sobre la familia típica metiéndose en problemas, pero durante todo ese trayecto había sentido paz y tranquilidad. En Sydney, tras esperar una hora y media, había tomado un avión comercial a Nadi, en las islas Fiji. Y es que no había forma de viajar directamente a Tuvalu. Dos veces a la semana, los martes y los jueves, salía un vuelo desde Nadi hasta Tuvalu, un vuelo que nada tenía que ver con aquel Boeing-747. Aquellas dos horas estaban pesando en él mucho más que las anteriores treinta; y pese a estar todo el tiempo en tensión mirando incansablemente la turbina del aparato, haciendo fuerza mental para que no dejara de girar, el sueño le venció unos minutos, únicamente para darle un susto de muerte. Aunque claro, eso jamás lo reconocería en voz alta.

John regresó la mirada a la pequeña ventanilla de la avioneta, por la que únicamente se podía ver la turbina y kilómetros de agua. Poco a poco, ante sus ojos apareció un curioso conjunto de islas, algunas alargadas, otras simples atolones en medio de la nada, y allí, observando la escasez de la extensión de tierra a la que se dirigía es donde fue consciente del porqué serían engullidas por el mar.

La avioneta se dirigía a una isla en forma de ele, en el centro de la cual podía observarse la pista de aterrizaje. El avión realizó un ajuste en su trayectoria que conllevó nuevas turbulencias, eso o simplemente aquel odioso aparato apenas podía conservar la estructura en su sitio. John volvió a agarrarse inconscientemente a los laterales del asiento, mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que le habría gustado hacer en la vida… _Mierda, mierda, mierda,_ pensaba una y otra vez; _tal vez debería rezar, eso es lo que la gente normal hace, ¿no?, a uno u otro dios_ , pero de su cabeza lo único que salían eran improperios, la mayoría dedicados a la junta directiva de la revista. _Piensa en un lugar mejor, piensa en un lugar mejor…_

Y así, entre las súplicas de sus pasajeros, la avioneta tomó tierra en la isla de Funafuti, la única de las nueve islas con el suficiente espacio para alojar una pista de aterrizaje, si un camino de arena y grava podría obtener semejante nombre.

Los pasajeros no tardaron en comenzar a levantarse, aún con el aparato en marcha. Entendía la necesidad de tocar suelo firme, pero más la de apartarse de aquel montón de chatarra que milagrosamente había conseguido llegar a su destino. Solo de pensar que debía tomarlo de vuelta hacía que un gran nudo se formara en su estómago.

Lo bueno de ser una isla tan pequeña era que todo estaba relativamente cerca. Lo malo, era que en aquel país todo se hacía con calma. El servicio de autobús que comunicaba la pista de aterrizaje con las zonas turísticas iba a una velocidad tal, que John pensaba que habría llegado antes andando.

Ahora, ahí delante de lo que sería su alojamiento, una choza prácticamente flotante, recordaba la sonrisa unida al comentario de la directora de la revista cuando le indicó que habían elegido un alojamiento magnífico, uno que podría aportar unas fantásticas vistas y por ende unas magníficas fotografías.

Un pequeño niño recorría la pasarela que unía varias de ellas, con sus pies descalzos, algo que sin duda intentaría inmortalizar pero no en ese momento. Tomó su maleta del asa y comenzó a recorrer el camino hasta su choza. Al entrar, el olor no era lo más agradable del mundo. Pero tenía un armario, un pequeño baño y una cama rodeada de mosquitera, seguro que lo agradecería en las noches. Dejó su pequeña maleta sobre una silla y se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba tan exhausto que apenas pudo quitarse los zapatos y apoyar la cabeza en la almohada antes de dormirse. Y es que sentir el estrés de no controlar lo que iba a pasar, de tener que confiar su vida a terceras personas, conseguía que consumiera toda su energía.

 **2.**

La isla de Funafuti no era la más bella de las nueve, aunque eso no significaba que no tuviera su encanto. Era donde se concentraba la mayoría de la población, la única de alguna manera conectada con el resto del mundo, y a donde llegaban los productos importados.

Las islas estaban conectadas entre sí por un ferry, un pequeño barco carguero que hacía un par de recorridos diarios entre ellas. Si un día lo perdía, lo más normal era que tuviera que dormir a la intemperie, o pedir asilo dentro de alguna vivienda de los habitantes.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la llegada de John a la isla, el primero de ellos prácticamente perdido en descansar. El segundo dedicado a conocer a la gente del lugar, sus costumbres, sus bailes típicos, que eran uno de los mayores reclamos de los pocos turistas que se dignaban a pisar por allí. No se podía decir lo mismo de su gastronomía, rica en pescado, que aunque John no le hacía ascos no podía considerarla de sus preferidas. Si bien no podía quejarse, ya que en la última misión, como a él le gustaba llamar a sus viajes profesionales, tuvo que pasar tres días prácticamente sin suministros.

La idea de la revista era documentar la época de la subida del agua. Hacía ya años que, entre los meses de febrero a mayo, las zonas más costeras eran inundadas. La revista quería fotos del antes y del después, para conseguir ese nivel de concienciación necesario. Por eso John había recorrido todas las zonas de viviendas, ahora aún secas, con sus lugareños, obteniendo imágenes que contrastaban en belleza y pobreza, porque Tuvalu es uno de los países más pobres del mundo. Su población vivía con una economía de subsistencia, cada ciudadano tenía una labor para con la comunidad, trabajaban las tierras, construían sus viviendas, cuidaban de sus niños…y jugaban al futbol, entre otros deportes típicos. Hasta tenían una selección nacional de futbol.

John regresaba de la zona más meridional de la isla, donde se ubicaban los órganos de gobierno. Allí había podido conseguir una de sus fotografías favoritas hasta el momento. Con el edificio de gobierno de fondo, y en primer plano sentadas en unas pequeñas sillas de madera, un grupo de ancianas compartían vivencias y reían ampliamente. Seguramente aquellas mujeres jamás habían conocido otras tierras que aquellas, ni otra vida, pero sin lugar a dudas habían sido felices allí.

Se dirigía hacia su cabaña, cuando observó en la playa un grupo de jóvenes jugando un partido de futbol y se desvió hacia ellos cámara en mano, para inmortalizar el momento. No fue hasta llegar allí que lo vio, un joven turista que sentado en la arena miraba al infinito del mar, con la vista perdida. El aire revolvía su cabello, consiguiendo que unos pequeños rizos cayeran con gracia sobre su frente, al otro lado kilómetros de playa virgen. Eso, aunado a la luz anaranjada del atardecer, hacía de aquel un momento irrepetible, uno a inmortalizar, y no dudó en sacar una fotografía de aquello.

Esperaba que al oír el sonido de la cámara el joven se girara hacia él; así le podría dar explicaciones de quién era y el porqué de aquella fotografía, pero nada de ello sucedió. El hombre permaneció exactamente en la misma pose, como si nada a su alrededor estuviera pasando, sumido en sus pensamientos. _Curioso_ , pensó John y se volvió hacia el grupo de chicos que jugaban al futbol, para conseguir una o dos fotografías decentes antes de acudir a asearse y cenar.

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** El reto de esta quincena se me está complicando un poco y es que en mi cabeza esta historia se hizo enorme. Espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un comentario que me anime a terminarla a tiempo.

Para este capítulo he tenido dos betas maravillosas que dedicaron su tiempo a mejorar el texto con sus aportaciones, de nuevo gracias queridas.

Besos, Lord.

 _ **N/A sobre Tuvalu:**_

" _Tuvalu_ _, antiguamente_ _islas Ellice_ _, es un país insular perteneciente a la región de la Polinesia, localizada en el océano Pacífico, aproximadamente a mitad de camino entre Hawái y Australia. Tuvalu es el miembro de las Naciones Unidas menos poblado, con sólo 11.810 habitantes. Su territorio en el océano Pacífico consta de 4 arrecifes de coral y 5 atolones que no superan los cinco metros sobre el nivel del mar, convirtiéndolo en el país con menor altura máxima después de_ _Maldivas_ _._ _Debido a esta característica está evidentemente_ _amenazado por el calentamiento global y la subida del nivel del mar (según estimaciones,_ _Tuvalu_ _desaparecería en el 2050)._

 _De acuerdo con el Protocolo de Kioto, sobre todo los países ricos están obligados a reducir sus emisiones._ _Tuvalu_ _es, paradójicamente, uno de los países más pobres del mundo, y su compromiso con el medioambiente es un ejemplo. Hacia el año 2020,_ _Tuvalu_ _espera convertirse en el primer país sin emisiones de carbono, luego de abandonar los combustibles fósiles y generar toda su energía de fuentes renovables._ _Tuvalu_ _lucha por sobrevivir al naufragio con el ejemplo"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "El sabueso de Baskerville".

 **Advertencias:** AU. John reportero. Sherlock naturalista. Johnlock.

 **Beta:** **Ertal77.** ¡Muchísimas gracias querida!

 **oOo**

 **Tuvalu, Tuvalu…**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **3.**

Las antorchas ya estaban encendidas cuando John acudió al restaurante que tenía asociado a su reserva. No era más que un chiringuito de playa al que habían colocado unas tarimas flotantes, donde se localizaban las mesas, pero la comida era buena.

Esta vez eligió otra mesa, una más alejada del escenario, donde de un momento a otro empezaría el típico espectáculo de música y danza. La noche anterior la magnífica bailarina principal no paraba de mirarlo encandilada, tanto que por un momento pensó que incluso le invitaría a subir al escenario y bailar. No quería que aquello volviera a suceder, habría sido lo más vergonzoso de su vida si así hubiera sucedido.

Como el buen reportero que era, John siempre llevaba su preciada cámara consigo, así como varias tarjetas de memoria donde se almacenaban todas las imágenes. Demasiadas sin duda. Tomó su cámara mientras esperaba ser atendido. Algo que, como todo, allí los lugareños hacían con mucha calma. Colocó la última de ellas y comenzó a eliminar todas esas imágenes de relleno, esas que no terminaban de mostrar lo que él quería. Necesitaría espacio para muchas más en cuanto todo se inundara.

En la pantalla de la cámara apareció entonces la imagen de aquel joven de la playa. Realmente había quedado magnífica. Permaneció largamente observando su perfil, sin considerar qué era realmente lo que pretendía hacer desde el primer momento en que comenzó a visualizar las imágenes de su cámara. _¿Qué sería lo que pensaba aquel hombre?_ Seguramente si le hubiera preguntado, la contestación habría sido "nada": siempre se contesta eso cuando realmente estamos pensando en tantas cosas que sería difícil dar una contestación adecuada.

Al levantar la vista, como si hubiese saltado de su cámara, aquel hombre se encontraba frente a él. En esa ocasión, permanecía con los ojos cerrados en una pose meditativa. Se permitió un segundo de observación. O de ensoñación más bien, si nos centramos en cuales fueron los pensamientos que provocó en la mente de John, pensamientos sobre la blancura de su piel, lo suave que parecían sus manos o cómo su alborotado cabello le aportaba un aire infantil. _Y esos labios…_

El hombre abrió los ojos en ese momento, y lo observó tan detenidamente que John tuvo que bajar la mirada avergonzado por sus pensamientos. Seguramente lo catalogaría de licencioso si pudiera saber todo lo que había pasado por su mente en un momento.

Pasaron los minutos y el hombre seguía observándolo. _Vale John, le debes una disculpa; tú lo sabes, él lo sabe, no seas cobarde._ Tomó una respiración profunda antes de comenzar a hablar. Ni siquiera era necesario alzar la voz ya que las mesas estaban demasiado juntas.

— Yo… — pero aquel hombre alzó la mano para detenerlo.

—No estoy interesado.

— ¡Perdone!, ¿qué? — dijo contrayendo el gesto, _¿acaso había sido tan obvio?_

— Un hombre solo, en una isla remota— comenzó con una extraña sonrisa en los labios —. Su cámara me podría indicar que no es más que un turista, pero la calidad de la misma asociada a su mirada crítica cuando visualiza las fotos, me informa que es más que un hobby, un trabajo. Su ropa, así como su porte, claramente militarizados, me indican que es usted corresponsal, pero no uno cualquiera. Corresponsal de guerra sería mi deducción si me preguntaran. Si unimos todo eso, al lugar donde se encuentra y a su cara de completo aburrimiento, me inclino a pensar que no está aquí de vacaciones si no cubriendo un reportaje que obviamente no quería realizar. Su mente busca una distracción. Y le puedo asegurar que esa no seré yo.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. John intentaba procesar todo lo que aquel hombre había dicho y no pudo más que estallar en una gran carcajada mientras decía — ¡Wow! ¡Magnífico!

La cara que puso aquel hombre ante aquello no alivió para nada sus ganas de reír.

— ¿Le parece?

—Por supuesto. Increíble. Yo al contrario solo puedo preguntarme qué le habrá traído a usted a un lugar como este. Un hombre solo, en una isla remota… — repitió sus palabras y pudo ver formarse una verdadera sonrisa en sus labios, nada que ver con aquella altiva del comienzo.

—Vacaciones.

— ¡Ja! Perdón… ¿en serio?, ¿aquí? — John realizó un movimiento con sus manos indicando el entorno.

—Necesitaba pensar. Solo.

— ¡Oh, pues lo lamento! No era mi intención molestarle—. En ese momento el camarero trajo la comida de ambos. Y John se centró en su plato, ciertamente sí le habría gustado conocer a aquel hombre, pero su manera cortante de hablar le indicaba que su presencia no era bien recibida.

—Aceptadas.

— ¿Aceptadas?— levantó una ceja sin comprender.

—Sus disculpas—. El joven hizo una mueca exasperada, como si fuera demasiado trabajo eso de explicarse, con unos ojos de un color indescriptible.

—Oh, bueno, sí, bien—. John bebió de su vaso y evitó mirarlo más.

— ¡Qué elocuencia! Así no creo que vaya a ser un gran artículo—. Pese a sus esfuerzos sí tuvo que mirarlo, para descubrir que era observado con sorna.

—Cuando escribo pienso mejor— _¿Qué tontería había dicho?_ Estaba claro que hablar con aquella persona estaba siendo un error, ya no tenía ni hambre y eso que no había dado más que dos bocados.

—Extraño.

—Bueno, ya gracias—. Aquello era demasiado. Se sintió realmente cansado y sin ganas de nada. Tomó algo más de su cena, ya sin entablar más conversación con él. No podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia él de vez en cuando, solo para descubrir que seguía bajo un profundo análisis. Uno que lo estaba poniendo realmente nervioso— ¿No había dicho que no estaba interesado? — le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. El joven únicamente parpadeó, como si aquello no lo hubiese esperado. John dejó todo en la mesa, se levantó y dejo salir de su boca de manera casi inaudible un buenas noches antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer. Conforme se alejaba, seguía sintiendo aquella intensa mirada sobre sí, aunque seguramente no eran más que imaginaciones suyas.

4.

Por primera vez en tres días amaneció lloviendo. Algunas pequeñas gotas se filtraban por algunos lugares de su choza y el aumento de la humedad hacía que todo su cuerpo doliera, sobretodo su hombro, en el que posó una mano y realizó un pequeño frote para mitigar el dolor.

Al alzarse de la cama comenzó a estirar cada uno de sus músculos, para evitar que el dolor le acompañase todo el día. Había dormido realmente mal, tal vez por la cama, tal vez por la humedad o tal vez por el idiota de la noche anterior. Recordaba haber estado repasando toda la conversación una y otra vez en su cabeza, sus expresiones, su sonrisa, y se encontró con que en el fondo, le había parecido interesante, muy interesante, demasiado interesante. Pensativo, tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño. Se desvistió para descubrir que todo ese pensamiento había tenido ciertas consecuencias físicas. _Por dios John, necesitas una ducha fría, ¡ya!_

Es increíble como la mente juega con nosotros, aportándonos los más sugerentes de los escenarios cuando estamos excitados. Así John, bajo el chorro de agua tibia, con todo el cuerpo enjabonado, podía englobar su sexo mientras imaginaba frente a él a aquel hombre de ojos imposibles, arrodillado, haciéndolo callar una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo se contraía entre oleadas de placer, gimiendo sin pudor en la soledad de sus aposentos.

Ya más relajado, John salió de la ducha para descubrir con horror que la ventana del baño había permanecido todo el tiempo abierta. Rápidamente se colocó los pantalones para poder asomarse y ver si había alguien cerca. Justo a tiempo para ver a aquel hombre alejándose por la pasarela. Seguramente lo habría escuchado todo, _¡Mierda!¡Joder!¡Mierda!_ pensaba mientras se terminaba de poner toda la ropa.

Aquel día John tomó el ferry para visitar algunas de las otras islas. Llovía a intervalos, pero la gente no parecía darle ninguna importancia, acostumbrados a aquel tiempo tan caluroso era normal que agradecieran algo de lluvia sobre su piel. Era poca la gente que las habitaba, con una vida sencilla pero feliz. Descubrió con asombro que la gente no quería ser evacuada a Nueva Zelanda, la mayoría ni siquiera creían posible que sus tierras fueran a desaparecer pese que el agua comenzaba ya a estar presente muy cerca de sus casas. Simplemente no lo entendían. El peligro era real.

Llegada la noche, John se arregló algo más para la cena, no era algo demasiado evidente: solo una camisa roja, algo de colonia y el pelo peinado lo más perfectamente que la poca iluminación de su cuarto de baño le permitió. Había pasado todo el día pensando en cómo iniciar nuevamente una conversación con él, incluso una contestación no muy desagradable en el caso de que este aludiera a su momento de desahogo matutino. Pero no estaba, miró en todas las mesas y nada. Era increíble la sensación de desilusión que aquello había provocado en él. Apenas había intercambiado unas pocas palabras nada agradables y sin embargo quería saber más de él, quién era y a qué se dedicaba, por ejemplo.

No pudo evitar preguntar por él al camarero. Cada noche había sido el mismo, así que seguramente recordaría a alguien tan particular como él. Lo magnífico del lugar es que era una antigua colonia británica, por lo tanto pese a que la población hablara tuvaluano, la mayoría de las personas hablaban también inglés. Al principio a John le costó explicarse bien, pero finalmente el hombre entendió a quién se refería. Solo le dijo que seguramente habría perdido el último ferry, que era algo común en él, y que solía dormir a la intemperie. Pero que no se preocupara, porque era naturalista y seguro sabía lo que hacía.

— ¿Naturalista?— Era clara la cara de incomprensión ante aquello, no le cuadraba en absoluto.

—Sí, eso— dijo el hombre mientras le ponía los platos en la mesa — creo que investiga nuestra fauna y flora, lo cataloga, esa es la palabra creo, reúne datos….

El hombre se fue a preparar otra de las mesas para un hombre mayor y John quedó allí removiendo su comida totalmente pensativo. Ciertamente a media tarde había dejado de llover, pero por nada del mundo dormiría en la playa. Por otro lado, habría pensado cualquier cosa de aquel engreído, pero naturalista no era una de ellas. Tal vez debería investigar sobre aquello. _¿Quién era? ¿Y qué hacía en aquel país perdido en el océano?_

oOo

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer, ¿qué les parece? ¿Se meterá en problemas John persiguiendo al naturalista? xDDD Espero que les esté resultando interesante.

Debo terminarlo lo antes posible, así que me voy a escribir…

Besos y abrazos, Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "El sabueso de Baskerville".

 **Advertencias:** AU. John reportero. Sherlock naturalista. Johnlock.

 **Beta:** **Lady Amoran** (gracias por tu tiempo querida :3 )

 **oOo**

 **Tuvalu, Tuvalu…**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **5.**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que lo viera por última vez. John se había hecho a la idea de que ya nunca volvería a cruzarse con aquel hombre, qué seguramente habría abandonado ya el lugar, regresado a su casa… fuera dónde fuera. Y aquel pensamiento lo hacía entristecer, como si hubiera perdido algo importante en su vida.

Era pequeño el mercado que cada día se instalaba cerca de la casa de gobierno. Al tener una economía de subsistencia, cada cual exponía sus productos recién sacados del campo. Magníficos si le preguntáramos a él, que había recorrido medio mundo. Lo que más le maravillaba del lugar, era la calidez de las personas. Esas que ya le saludaban al pasar, no es que hubiera hablado con todos y cada uno de los habitantes de aquel remoto país. Pero casi. Ese era su trabajo en aquel lugar. Reunir el máximo de vivencias, para poder montar un gran reportaje, uno que según le habían indicado en la revista tenía reservado al menos de las cuatro páginas centrales de la misma.

Estaba presenciando un ritual de trueque. Muy común en aquel lugar. Cámara en mano, intentaba mostrar todos y cada uno de los pasos de ese sencillo intercambio de productos, cuando por el objetivo vio algo que llamó su atención.

Vestido todo de beige oscuro, al más puro estilo explorador, estaba aquel de cuyo recuerdo no había podido librarse por días. Su perfil era inconfundible, incluso con aquel ridículo sombrero a lo "Indiana Jones". Bajó la cámara y lo observó largo tiempo. Parecía esperar algo. Su mirada viajaba constantemente hacia un punto exacto al otro lado de la plaza.

John miró hacia allí y no entendió que era aquello que tanto llamaba la atención del joven, que parecía incluso resguardarse tras una palmera. La curiosidad fue tan grande que poco a poco se fue acercado al hombre. Iba pensando formas normales de comenzar una conversación, tal vez un apretón de manos mientras intercambiaban nombres sería lo más adecuado. Pero justo cuando iba a llamar su atención el hombre giró de improviso con clara alarma en su semblante. Parecía que quería huir. Parecía que valoraba mil cosas a la vez. Pero jamás consideró posible lo que ocurrió…

Aquel hombre de ojos imposibles lo miró con intensidad mientras se acercaba a él, hasta que sus rostros quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para imposibilitar esa mirada, sus labios se rozaron en un tímido beso y el mundo alrededor de John dejó de existir. Al principio no era más que un ligero toque, y hasta podía jurar que sin más intención por parte de la otra persona, pero no, eso no quedaría así, no con él. Pasó sus manos alrededor de ese cuerpo con el que llevaba días soñando y lo apretó contra él mientras saboreaba con deleite la calidez de esos labios. Mientras los mordía y succionaba. Y cuando el primer gemido se escapó de aquellos no dudó en explorar todo lo que tenía a su alcance. La reacción se hizo esperar demasiado, por momentos temió que se separara contrariado por tal atrevimiento de su parte, pero muy al contrario se encontró con una mano alrededor de su cabeza, atrayéndolo, profundizando aquel beso con pasión, mientras la otra acariciaba su espalda. Ambos suspirantes, ambos profundamente alterados.

Pronto el aire fue necesario y tuvieron que separarse.

— ¡Wow!

— ¡Vaya!

Ambos se mantuvieron por largo tiempo las miradas, estaban sofocados. John miró esos labios enrojecidos y deseó tomarlos de nuevo. El joven pasó nervioso las manos por su cabello tirando en el movimiento el sombrero con el que claramente intentaba ocultarse, con prontitud se agachó para recogerlo y por momentos los más sugerentes de los escenarios pasaron por la mente de John. _¡Para, John, para! ¡Este no es lugar!_

John miró a un lado y otro de la plaza, esperando ver miradas de recriminación por lo que acababa de pasar, pero muy al contrario de lo esperado, nadie les hacía el más mínimo caso. Al regresar la mirada a su "acompañante" este miraba un punto fijo al lado contrario de aquel punto que antes tenía toda su atención, y al mirar John pudo ver la espalda de un grupo de hombres, que para nada pasaban por nativos.

— ¿Te escondías de ellos? — la pregunta se escapó de sus labios con cierto deje amargo, descubrir que únicamente había sido una distracción, una forma de evitar ser visto lo hizo sentirse utilizado. _¿Pero John que esperabas? La gente no suele saltar así a tus brazos…_

— Así es. — Una contestación sincera era sin duda lo peor que podía escuchar en esa situación. Y ver que no existía ni una mínima muestra de arrepentimiento en esa cara lo empeoraba.

—Entonces, me alegro de haber sido de ayuda. — El sarcasmo no era lo suyo, y al parecer tampoco lo del otro hombre, que lo interpretó al pie de la letra.

—Sí. De mucha. — El joven miró el camino por el que aquellos habían ya desaparecido— Ahora debo irme.

—De nada. Cuando necesites otro de esos, ya sabes dónde estoy. — Aquel ya no era un momento para ser el bueno de John, sin duda debería notar que estaba ofendido, cualquier persona normal lo haría. Pero aquel que ya había comenzado a andar, seguramente ni lo había escuchado.

El joven se alejó en silencio sin voltear a verlo más. Tal vez porque no le dio importancia, tal vez porque estaba sonrojado en extremo y todavía sentía el calor ajeno sobre sus labios. John nunca lo sabrá. Únicamente lo vio alejarse una vez más y perderse entre la gente.

Después de aquel encuentro en el mercado ya nada tuvo sentido a su alrededor. El día había sido en extremo aburrido. En su cerebro la idea de tenerlo entre sus brazos se hacía demasiado fuerte y recordar la suavidad de sus labios un motivo de suspiro.

A la noche acudió con prontitud a la cena, esperando encontrarse con aquel, para aunque fuera intercambiar nombres que poder pronunciar en la soledad de su habitación. Pero no estaba. Era casi imposible que estuviera en otra isla, y aquel era el único restaurante abierto en aquella época del año. La mirada de John se perdía en la cortina de agua que descendía por los laterales del tejado, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas a todo.

Normalmente cuando salía a un reportaje, nada de esto ocurría. A su alrededor podían estar ocurriendo verdaderas barbaridades, pero él se mantenía fuerte, porque era necesario. Sin embargo, en aquel destino perdido, sin nada emocionante que hacer, únicamente podía darle vueltas a su vida. A su solitaria vida.

Permaneció en el restaurante más tiempo del necesario. Observando sin emoción el espectáculo y volteando a cada sombra que recorría la pasarela que daba acceso a aquel lugar. Lo esperaba. A él. Y no ocurrió.

Desanimado regresó a su habitación y se acostó. Había estado lloviendo toda la tarde y ahora el sonido cadencioso del agua era su única compañía. Cerró los ojos y regresó a aquel momento en el que lo tenía entre sus brazos. Recordando la suavidad de sus labios y la fogosidad de aquel beso. Pero de repente fue consciente de datos que había dejado a un lado, el evidente hecho de que se escondía de alguien, el nerviosismo con el que actuó y el cómo continuó su camino tras aquellos de los que se escondía. Por un segundo consideró que tal vez le había ocurrido algo. _¿Pero qué podría ocurrir en un lugar como aquel?_

Aquel pensamiento no lo dejó dormir en toda la noche.

 **6.**

John se levantó aquella mañana con prontitud. Había tomado una decisión. Tal vez la equivocada, tal vez una locura… pero debía localizarlo y saber en qué estaba metido.

Se duchó, colocó en su mochila todo lo que consideró necesario en el caso de no poder regresar esa noche. Tomó un desayuno ligero y tras comprobar que no estaba en su habitación, comenzó a recorrer el pueblo con la única intención de averiguar su paradero. El día anterior estaba en el mercado, comenzaría por allí.

Aprovechó para comprar algo de fruta que llevar consigo, y unos pequeños panes, realmente densos que eran típicos de allí. La gente con la que pudo hablar a esas horas tan tempranas, no recordaban haber visto nada extraño, y lamentaban no poder ser de más ayuda en la búsqueda de su amigo.

El camino que recorrió, el mismo que el día anterior lo había visto tomar, se dirigía hacia uno de los dos puertos navegables del país. Desde el cual se realizaban la mayoría de importaciones. Paseó cámara en mano, tomando una fotografía de aquí otra de allá, dejando claro que no era más que un reportero haciendo su trabajo.

Su mirada se paseó por las pocas embarcaciones que allí estaban, y realmente nada resaltaba de ellas. Barcos pesqueros y mercantes de las más bajas categorías. Una pequeña barca a motor se aproximaba al puerto en ese momento, era una de esas que podías contratar para que te llevase a otra isla en el caso de que te sobrara el dinero y las horas en que el ferry llegaba a cada una de ellas no fuera completamente de tu agrado. En ella dos hombres regresaban. Uno nativo. Otro demasiado blanco y rubio para serlo.

En esos momentos el sol resplandecía con gran energía sobre el agua, y aquel hombre puso sobre su cabeza un sombrero que consiguió que a John se le helara la sangre pues era prácticamente imposible que dos personas en aquella isla llevaran el mismo. _¡Mierda!_

oOo

 **N/A: ¡** Bueno pues aquí continuamos con la aventura!

¿qué creen que pasará? O.o

Besos, Lord.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "El sabueso de Baskerville".

 **Advertencias:** AU. John reportero. Sherlock naturalista. Johnlock.

 **Beta:** **Ertal77**

 **oOo**

 **Tuvalu, Tuvalu…**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **7.**

La luz de la luna se filtraba por una pequeña rendija e incidía directamente en sus doloridos ojos. Con mucha dificultad los abrió, esperando encontrarse solo en aquella húmeda habitación. Su cuerpo era reacio a responder, cada aspiración era motivo de un profundo dolor que no le permitía respirar con normalidad. Al principio le costó adaptarse a la baja iluminación, tan solo veía sombras, pero conforme los minutos avanzaban todo parecía más claro.

Giró el cuerpo hacia un lateral, con mucho cuidado de no gritar por el dolor, ya que no le apetecía que aquellos hombres regresaran tan pronto. Recordaba con añoranza el cajón superior de su mesita, allí en Londres, donde tenía su pequeña arma guardada, esa que por supuesto no tenía permiso para llevar a otro país, _¡cómo la echaba de menos!_

Si tan solo aquel país tuviera una policía en condiciones, pero no, el cuerpo de policía no superaba la veintena de personas y una lancha costera, que cada día daba una vuelta por la reserva animal protegida. La mayoría simplemente se encargaba de pasear esperando que nada sucediera. Porque allí nunca nada sucedía. Por eso aquel era un lugar idílico como base de operaciones, para lo que fuera que esa gente hacía, porque entre preguntas y golpes no le había quedado nada claro.

Un ruido a su derecha lo alertó: no estaba solo allí. Arrastró su cuerpo como pudo para alcanzar el bulto del que había provenido aquel sonido, que ahora bien identificaba como un resoplido. Estiró con cuidado una tela para descubrir el rostro de aquel al que buscaba, por el que se había metido en todo aquel contratiempo.

—Ey— susurró mientras golpeaba ligeramente su rostro. No quería causarle más dolor del que por sí estaba claro que sufría. Tuvo que repetir la acción hasta tres veces para conseguir una mínima reacción de su parte. Abrió sus ojos y lo observó un instante antes de cerrarlos y susurrar unas palabras. John se tuvo que acercar mucho para entender qué era lo que decía: _"no deberías estar aquí"_ —. Y tú tampoco. De hecho voy a hacer todo lo posible para sacarte de aquí…— John detuvo su frase mirando a su alrededor — …sea donde sea.

Con un gran esfuerzo se levantó. Necesitaba valorar su entorno, saber dónde estaban siendo retenidos. Lo último que recordaba antes de aparecer en aquella silla y ser interrogado, era seguir a aquel hombre de la lancha. Creía haber sido más sutil, pero cuando al voltear una esquina del puerto se encontró con tres hombres esperándolo comprobó que no había sido así. Recordaba que les sonrió e intentando disimular les dijo que si gustaban de salir en alguna de sus fotografías, que estaba haciendo un reportaje hermoso y que siempre daba gusto encontrarse allí con más turistas. Después de eso todo se volvió negro. Se pasó la mano por detrás de la cabeza, para descubrir que, efectivamente, alguien no había dudado en golpearlo allí de manera contundente. _¡Gracias a dios que provengo de una familia de cabezas duras!_

Observó el exterior por las pequeñas rendijas de la pared. Parecía una choza, como su habitación, rodeada de agua y cuyas paredes no eran más que cañas finas y varias capas de brezo. Por lo que podía observar, fuera todo estaba en calma. Se aproximó a la única puerta de aquella estancia llena de cajas, ahora que podía ver mejor, parecía que se encontraban en una especie de almacén. La puerta estaba cerrada por fuera.

— ¡Oh dios! — exclamó al ver su mochila en un lateral de la puerta, luego se recriminó mentalmente por alzar la voz. Allí estaban sus cosas, menos su cámara — ¡Mierda!

Tomó de ella una cantimplora, el pan y una manzana antes de regresar junto al joven, que ahora parecía algo más despierto. Abrió la botella y la posó sobre sus labios con cuidado. Tenía un cardenal que los desfiguraba ligeramente y no puedo evitar resoplar airado, _¿qué escondían aquellos trogloditas?_ El hombre tomó un trago de agua, mientras John le instaba a beber, era como si por él fuera no lo haría.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Te dieron comida o agua? —el chico negó con la cabeza. John se sentó a su lado, pasó un brazo por su espalda y lo alzó, recostándolo sobre su propio pecho—. Debes recuperarte o no podré sacarte de aquí.

Con mucha paciencia consiguió que comiera y bebiera, no mucho, pero lo suficiente. Y al terminar el joven recostó su cabeza sobre él. La presión que ejercía en su pecho le provocaba cierto nivel de dolor, aunque dudaba que en ese momento alguna parte de su cuerpo estuviera libre de esa sensación, pero era mucho más fuerte la necesidad de protegerlo, aunque no sabía el porqué.

—Ayer pasaron dos veces… dos hombres — comenzó como en un susurro, John intentaba mirarlo como si eso fuera a hacer que lo entendiera mejor. Cuando el hombre alzo su cabeza, prácticamente se rozaban. John no pudo evitar concentrarse en aquellos labios, que ya no recordaban a los que ayer había besado, levantó una mano y los rozó ligeramente, con pesar.

— ¿Ellos te hicieron esto?— la negativa en su rostro no le tranquilizo en absoluto. —Entonces, ¿quién?

— Moran.

— Mmmm… ¿Me dirás quién es para poder matarlo? — aquello provocó una pequeña sonrisa en aquellos magullados labios, una que mantuvo en el tiempo mientras asentía. — Me llamo John, por cierto.

—Sherlock.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que despertaran. Horas que John había invertido en retirar parte de la cubierta de brezo, en un lugar oculto de la vista por una gran caja: por allí esperaba poder salir al exterior. Aquellas paredes no eran una muralla después de todo. En ese tiempo, Sherlock había mejorado bastante, lo que daba a John esperanzas de poder sacarlo de allí.

Un ruido los alertó. Ambos regresaron exactamente a las posiciones donde los dejaron, acordaron hacerse los dormidos. Si todo ocurría como la noche anterior, aquellos hombres únicamente darían una vuelta y se marcharían. Tendrían entonces dos horas para alejarse amparados por la oscuridad de la noche.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y unos pasos hicieron crujir el suelo. La persona que estaba produciendo aquel sonido en la dura madera debía de ser enorme.

— ¿Cómo está la muñequita? — una voz cantarina lo inundó todo y un sonido sordo llegó hasta los oídos de John — Uhm… ¡Nah! Da pena. Así no es divertido, ¡Moran! ¡Despiértalo! — La risa que acompañó aquello hizo que John prácticamente saltara, pero _¿qué podía hacer él?, si al menos tuviera su arma…_ Cerró con fuerza los puños intentando controlarse. Sin duda había sido un error esperar.

Un gran golpe seguido de un alarido, provocó que aquella risa volviera a sonar, la odiaba, lo mataría sin dudar a dudas.

—No debiste seguirnos hasta aquí. Este no es lugar para alguien como tú, Sherlock.

—Víctor.

—Víctor, Víctor… lloriqueando como siempre—. Aquel hombre hizo un sonido exasperado antes de continuar—. Trevor hace mucho que murió, ¿no puedes olvidarte de eso?— Un largo silencio siguió a aquellas palabras— ¡Nah!, supongo que no. En fin, fue agradable verte de nuevo, aunque sinceramente das pena, ¿Moran?

— ¡Señor! —Aquella voz gruesa seguramente pertenecía al hombre más grande.

— Mis órdenes. No fueron cumplidas. Y ya sabes que eso no me gusta — la modulación de la voz era tan cambiante en cada una de esas frases que John tuvo por seguro que aquel hombre rayaba la locura — ¡Encárgate de eliminar a quien hizo esto! Sabes perfectamente lo que me divierte esta lucha sin sentido—. Una risa histérica le puso los pelos de punta—. Mis viajes ya no serían lo mismo sin Sherlock apareciendo en cada lado—. Unos pasos se acercaron a John— ¿Y este?

—Un reportero medioambiental. Nadie importante.

Un hombre abrió la puerta en ese momento e informó que todo estaba listo.

—Perfección… Moran, encárgate de que les dejen algo de comida antes de que nos vayamos—. La voz se había alejado como si hubiera salido por la puerta. El simple hecho de tener a aquel sujeto más lejos hizo que John se tranquilizara.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que John sentía que seguían acompañados. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

— Estoy harto de ti Sherlock, siempre Sherlock—. Un nuevo golpe unido a un lamento — ¿Qué verá en ti? — Una risa débil se dejó escuchar.

— ¿Celoso, Moran? Claro que lo estás, es tan obvio que das lástima—. Un gruñido fue la única respuesta que tuvo la débil intervención de Sherlock.

Los pasos se alejaron hacia la puerta, donde un hombre recibió unas instrucciones que para nada eran las ordenadas por aquel extraño líder. Muy al contrario, las órdenes silenciosas fueron que en cuanto abandonaran el lugar, los eliminaran.

Nada más oír cerrar la puerta John saltó junto a Sherlock, tomó su cabeza entre las manos y le obligó a mirarlo. Un pequeño reguero de sangre caía desde su nariz, uno que no le dolió tanto de ver como aquellas pequeñas lágrimas que lo hacían desde los ojos—. Dime que puedes andar, dime al menos que lo intentarás —. No esperó a obtener respuesta, simplemente lo arrastró por el suelo hasta donde estaba la abertura, no pesaba demasiado.

Terminó de abrir el hueco necesario y salió arrastrándose. Se detuvo un segundo a escuchar. Una gran algarabía llegaba hasta él, pero desde un punto alejado del que la choza les hacía de paraban. Parecía que estaba de verdad todo el mundo y aprovecharían aquello para simplemente desaparecer. No podía esperar más.

Metió la cabeza, tomó a Sherlock por las manos y le ayudó a salir. Luego lo dejó caer sigilosamente en el agua, pasos que él también siguió. Sherlock se dejaba hacer. John con cuidado pasó un brazo por su pecho y, asegurándose de que no tragara agua, comenzó a alejarse. Únicamente rezando por no ser descubiertos, ni por los hombres ni por ningún otro ser viviente del agua. Debían ir lo más lejos posible de aquellos y ni siquiera sabía en cuál de las nueve islas estaban.

 **8.**

Habían conseguido llegar lejos. El que comenzara a llover intensamente sin duda fue un punto a su favor. Nadie pudo verlos, nadie pudo oírlos. La vegetación de aquella isla era densa. John había conseguido hacer una especie de refugio con grandes hojas para que no les cayera el agua libremente encima, dentro del cual mantenía a Sherlock contra su cuerpo. Hacía tiempo que se quedó dormido y esperaba que su temperatura corporal no cayera mucho o enfermaría.

Paseaba distraídamente los dedos por su cabello, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, pensando en donde estarían, y en donde conseguir un bote privado que los regresara a la isla de Funafuti, ya que por nada del mundo se atrevería a ir en el ferry. El día siguiente era martes y pensaba tomar ese avión de vuelta a Nadi. Ahora mismo la idea de aquel destartalado aparato que surcaba con valentía el cielo se le hacía de lo más aceptable.

—Gracias, John.

—¡Estás despierto! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo?

—Todo.

—Si bueno, pregunta tonta, lo lamento —. Ambos se quedaron mirando sonriendo dulcemente. John se sentía afortunado de haber sacado de allí a Sherlock, pero debía saber— ¿me lo contarás?

—Hace tres años que mi vida se cruzó con ellos —. La voz de Sherlock estaba matizada de un profundo dolor —, bueno más bien la de mi amigo, Víctor Trevor. Él era un gran activista medioambiental, magnífico en todas y cada una de las aportaciones que hacía a la causa. Alguien con grandes ideas, con grandes sueños… Una gran mente que el mundo se perdió por culpa de Moriarty y su red.

— ¿Por eso lo persigues? Quieres vengar a tu "amigo"—. John mordió la palabra sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello.

—No es lo que piensas.

—Bueno, realmente no importa lo que yo piense —. John miraba a cualquier lado menos a esos ojos que lo analizaban, no quería mostrar ese dolorcito que se le había instalado en el pecho.

—Claro que sí importa. Intento reunir pruebas para desmantelar su red, la que un principio consideré que únicamente abarcaba la caza ilegal ahora es algo más extenso, narcotráfico, robo de antigüedades, asesinatos… hacen prácticamente de todo, requieres de algo y ellos simplemente te lo consiguen a un módico precio. Alguien tiene que detenerlos.

—Esa no es lucha para un hombre en solitario.

— No, no lo es—. Sherlock regresó a su posición, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de John. Escuchar su corazón latir, ahora con más fuerza, le hacía sentir menos solitario. Aunque solo fuera por unas horas—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué, Sherlock — dijo mientras depositaba suavemente un beso en su cabeza. Por un momento se permitió pensar en que siempre lo tendría así, entre sus brazos. Hacía unos días era un completo desconocido. Hacía unas horas ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Ahora deseaba tenerlo por siempre bajo su cuidado.

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** Gracias a los que siguen esta historia, soy muy feliz de saber que están ahí y les gusta.

Un abrazo especial a Ertal77 por su trabajo de beteo, gracias querida.

Esta historia es para un Rally del foro I am Sherlocked y el tiempo se me acaba, por lo que solo quedará un epílogo, espero sea de su agrado.

Besos, Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "El sabueso de Baskerville".

 **Advertencias:** AU. John reportero. Sherlock naturalista. Johnlock.

 **Beta:** **Ertal77**

 **oOo**

 **Tuvalu, Tuvalu…**

 **Epílogo**

La actividad en la revista era frenética, como cada miércoles por la mañana. Todos querían terminar a tiempo sus reportajes, ya que la tirada del viernes era la más importante de todas. Los proyectos se debían entregar a más tardar a las tres de la tarde y luego, durante el jueves, la directiva aprobaba unos y desestimaba otros.

Ese era el motivo por el que todos andaban con nerviosismo de un lado a otro, tanto era así que la dulce melodía de fondo que siempre les acompañaba hoy era difícilmente distinguible entre tal algarabía. Aunque no todo el mundo era partícipe de ella.

John estaba sentado en su escritorio, en silencio. Pasaba una a una las fotografías que conformaban su selección final, decidiendo cuáles serían las imágenes que finalmente entrarían en su gran reportaje. Ese del que casi no sale con vida. Pero claro, eso no lo podía incluir de ninguna de las maneras, por mucho que le gustara.

Se pasó su mano por el muslo, llevaba ya dos semanas desde su precipitado regreso y el cuerpo todavía le dolía; por supuesto había tenido que dar algunas explicaciones del porqué parecía que le habían dado una paliza. Explicaciones que para nada convencieron a su jefa.

Afortunadamente, todo salió como esperaba aquel día. Consiguieron una lancha que los trasladó a Funafuti. Y horas después ambos estaban de regreso a Londres. Parecía increíble que hubieran tenido que coincidir al otro lado del mundo, pero de otra manera tal vez nunca hubiese ocurrido. Es increíble las vueltas que da el destino.

Recordaba con una sonrisa la noche que pasaron en Sydney, mientras arreglaban su vuelo de regreso. Algo con mayor carga administrativa que el llegar hasta Sydney, eso simplemente se organizó en minutos.

Compartieron habitación, ya que por nada del mundo iba a dejarle solo en aquel estado, que aunque había mejorado dejaba mucho que desear. Preparó la bañera y lo ayudó a meterse en ella. Lavó con cuidado cada herida, y Sherlock simplemente se dejaba hacer, demasiado concentrado en lo que fuera que estaba pensando. Únicamente reaccionó cuando John se dedicó a lavarle el cabello, lo vio cerrar los ojos y sonreír, y en ese momento todo valió la pena. Absolutamente todo.

Aquella noche la guardaría para siempre entre sus recuerdos más preciados: el frescor y la suavidad de la cama, cuya blancura de sus sábanas ya les hacía sentirse mejor, la calidez de su cuerpo por primera vez a su lado, abrazándolo de la única manera que sabía, protectoramente. Y aquel beso que duró horas…

Varios pitidos seguidos en su móvil le hicieron reaccionar, sacándole de semejante ensoñación. Rápidamente lo tomó entre sus manos y abrió el mensaje:

Tengo una pista – SH

Puede que sea peligroso – SH

Ven si lo crees conveniente – SH

— ¡Joder! — Rápidamente, terminó de colocar las imágenes, envió el archivo a su jefa, tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo del lugar cámara en mano. Documentaría cada dato, cada pequeña pista. Elaboraría un gran artículo. Así la próxima vez que se encontraran con Moriarty lo tendrían atrapado en su propia red.

La vida ya nunca sería la misma, desde que conociera a Sherlock Holmes.

 _El juego acaba de comenzar…_

 **oOo**

N/A: Y ahí van mis niños de nuevo, tras la red de Moriarty xDDD

Afortunadamente lo terminé a tiempo, espero sinceramente que haya sido de su agrado. ¿Fue así? (*.*)

Besos, Lord.


End file.
